Currently, the 3G technology becomes more and more mature and successfully begins to operate, and the status of data service in the mobile communications field is more and more highlighted.
In the 3G network, the PS domain is generally used to carry out data service. When a data request of PS domain service is initiated by a user, the Packet Data Protocol (PDP) link firstly needs to be activated. After the activation is successful, the service application can obtain the identifier (cid) of this link and the Internet Protocol (IP) address allocated to this link by the network side, and then the data transmission can be carried out on the basis of this link.
The transmission of PS domain data is divided into two forms: IP datagram and Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) datagram. When the service application and protocol stack communicate with each other through serial port, the point-to-point transmission mode is used, namely, the PS domain data are transmitted in the form of the PPP datagram; and when the service application and the protocol stack communicate with each other through non-serial port, the data are transmitted in the form of the IP datagram.
In the conventional art, most data transmission technologies used by the mobile terminal still use the data transmission mode of single link. With the further promotion of 3G service, the user proposes higher requirements on the data service and expects to be able to process the data service application in parallel, and at the same time also expects to send/receive data more rapidly and more conveniently. Regarding this, currently most mobile terminals use service share PDP single link mode, which does not truly achieve parallel data transmission, thus affecting the receiving/sending efficiency and the quality of the PS domain data service of the mobile terminal to a certain extent.
As to the problem in relevant art that carrying out parallel data service in the multi-service share PDP single link mode causes the receiving/sending efficiency and the quality to reduce, currently still no effective solution is proposed.